Midnight Madness
by Ice-Spawn
Summary: Shinji is going to try anything and everything possible to discover what is in that file.


Midnight Madness

            November 22, 2002 –2:07am: I neglected to go to sleep because I wanted to get the first chapter of this story written and put up for everyone to read and comment on…personally I don't know where this story came from, it was just one of those things that came to me while sitting here in front of my computer.  Well here is a little background for the story, it takes place after Asuka gets injured (End of D&R) and the beginning of EoE. Excuse my grammatical errors because it is past 2 in the morning and I am quite tired. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think….Thanx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any aspect of it.**

The rain poured down from the heavens as Shinji sat there on the window ledge looking out at the abandoned street.  He had been sitting there for quite some time trying to decide what he was going to do with these last remaining hours of his evening.  It was rather dark and dreary outside now, so going for a walk was basically out of the question, he knew if he went for a walk he would get in trouble or he would get sick. He wondered for a moment and then realized that there was no one around that their company would occupy his time, as a matter of fact there really wasn't anyone around since Asuka was injured and still in a comma in the hospital.  

                He really didn't want to admit it but he really missed her, it was weird, it felt like that whole section of his life was taken away from him before he could fully understand what it was really meant to be. For the past couple of weeks, well since she had been in the hospital unable to communicate with anyone Shinji constantly thought about how their relationship was turning out before the accident.  He fondly remembered that just before the battle and Asuka being injured, the two of them seemed to be getting along, well getting along really wasn't the word for it, they began to be civil to one another while in each others presence.  He remember the day before that whole incident, the both of them were sitting at the breakfast table when Asuka turned her head slightly towards Shinji and said in a rather civil tone,

                "So Shinji, do you have anything planned today?"

                "No, not really, just going to see what happens."

                And for that moment Shinji actually thought they were actually getting along and might begin to act a little more civil to each other. But that feeling changed quickly with the next words out of Asukas mouth, 

                "You idiot that's no way to live life at all, you have to actually plan stuff so that you can enjoy every minute of life."

                "What ever you say Asuka."

                Immediately Shinji disregarded these memories, just the thought of Asuka being in the hospital unconscious made him begin to cry. Then there was the thought of him sitting here being able to live life when he knew damn well that it should be him in that bed and her out here living life. He just couldn't bear the thought of sitting here and waiting and hoping that she would come out of it and fully recover.  

                Sitting there alone in the apartment as the rain fell outside really wasn't the best atmosphere for Shinji to be thinking about Asuka, he knew that he had to do something or his emotions were going to drive him mad.  After several more moments of deciding what to do, he figured that he would go into his room and listen to his music.  While standing up he happened to notice something moving slowly out of the corner of his eye, turning around quietly he managed catch a glimpse of Misato sneaking out of the apartment, he looked down at his watch, it was close to eleven o'clock.

                "What does Misato have to go out for at this time of the night, and in the rain no less?" Shinji thought to himself.

                Curiosity captured that young boys mind as he began to gear up for an undercover mission to find out what Misato was going out for.  It only took him a few moments to get his rain gear on and head out the door, and a few more moments to catch up with Misato.  For his sake he was half way descent at following people in the dark, he managed to stay in the shadows and was almost as quiet as a mouse. He followed her for almost three city blocks before he saw her turn into a small all night café. Instead of going into the café and arousing any suspicions, he decided to cross the street and watch from there.  

                From within the shadows Shinji watch an older man, who looked to be in his late forties or early fifties with short gray hair hand a manila folder over to Misato. Almost instantly she stuffed the folder into her coat, stood up and headed for the door.  Shinji figured that it would be in his best interest to get home before she did, so that she didn't suspect anything. It just happened that Shinji knew a few shortcuts from the café to where he lived.   

                Getting home before she did gave him the chance to get out of his wet clothes and get into bed so that she wouldn't know a thing happened.  Lying there in bed several moments had passed before he heard the front door open and close, a few more seconds and then he heard the door to Misato's room open and close as well.  At that moment he was listening as hard as he could so that he knew where she put that folder, but he couldn't hear a thing.  Going to sleep right now and worrying about what was in the folder tomorrow was what he was going to do.


End file.
